The Yeerk's mistake
by Sjeherazade
Summary: It suddenly happened. One day the Yeerk in Tom’s head made a mistake, a BIG mistake. Now he has two choices: he can give Tom a free day, or Tom’s parents will not allow Tom to go to the Sharing anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**The Yeerk's mistake**

By the way, Animorphs does not belong to me.

**Chapter 1**

The alarm clock rang.

Great! A new day, and all I could do was to watch my own body walk downstairs to eat breakfast.

I didn't care about the days anymore as I didn't had any control over them.

Jake was sitting there alone and ate.

"Good morning" my mouth said.

Jake only stared at the backpack I dropped down on the floor.

"You are not going to the Sharing today, do you?"

"You know I'm going. I told you yesterday, right?"

I sat down, and that thing in my head started to make some toasts.

"I did hope that you just joked." Jake said and glared at me. I glared back.

"Why would I joke about that?"

Jake rose and left his breakfast on the table and walked out of the room. And I, or at least my body, followed him and gripped his arm.

"Where are you going?" my mouth asked at the same time as the real me yelled at some alien slug to let him go.

Jake tore his arm out of the grip.

"I'll go back to my room and pretend to be asleep." He said and turned away from me.

I felt my memories were searched for a reason to my brother's behaviour, but as I didn't have a clue, he couldn't find any.

After the breakfast we went back to my room, he took my notebook, wrote a message for my family that I would celebrate 4: July with the Sharing this day.

But when we went out to the corridor we heard a strange sound from Jake's room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Curious as we both were, he made my hand open the door.

Jake was lying in his bed and cried in despair whit his face hidden in his pillows.

I can't say who got the biggest surprise, me or that Yeerk. He just stood there and stared, searching in my thoughts over and over again to find for what reason Jake cried.

"_There have to be something you said downstairs"_ I said for once enjoying something.

I had forgotten everything he said so I couldn't help him. That irritated him.

He went down again to leave the note on the refrigerator.

Then we went to celebrate 4th of July with the Sharing.

There was a really eventful day actually. The Andalites showed up and made a total mess.

I'm always feeling so happy when they do such things.

Even if one of them, a tiger, almost tore my arm of this time.

But I'm quite sure that this _tiger_ is dead now. Someone, I don't know who, shot it in its stomach, he collapsed and was forced to let me go. Then an elephant took the tiger in his trunk and they all escaped. I hope.

That almost sounds like a fairy tale. Sometimes I wish that I could tell Jake about those moments. He would laugh until he fainted.

When I came home a little later with my arm wrapped in several bandages I found Jake, Marco and another boy in the kitchen, drinking bilberry juice. The third boy had just pushed in a cinnamon bun in his mouth and it seemed to me as he was trying to swallow it without chewing it. (1) Marco was the first to notice me.

"Tom, what's wrong with your arm?" At that time the Yeerk decided to play funny, I think. He placed his leaflets on the table, beside Jake, on exactly the same spot as he always placed the leaflets.

"You will never believe this but a tiger bit it off, so now I'm going back to the Sharing to give away those leaflets."

Marco laughed a little, Jake did not. He grabbed three cinnamon buns and pressed them all down into his glass of juice which made the juice run out over the leaflets.

"Hey!" The Yeerk hurried to save them, but too quickly, they all ended up on the floor, he bent down to pick them up and at that time I felt something hit my back and in the next second I saw Jake's bilberry juice drip down through my white jacket.

"Sorry, I really didn't mean to!" I heard Jake say in the most hypocritical voice I have ever heard.

"What's wrong with you?!" My voice roared suddenly. Jake looked as if he hadn't even heard it.

"Tom, if I were you I should hurry to clean that jacket, you know how hard it is to get rid of bilberry spots." I felt the other one read my brain, and he found what he was looking for… and then he got panic.

He tore the jacket of and ran over to the water tap and tried to wash it away.

"Oh, and remember you shouldn't wash it in cold water!" Jake reminded him. The Yeerk's panic rose and he turned on the hot water instead, only to hear Jake say: "Or was it hot water you should avoid, I can't remember…" I just laughed at the mess, but of course Jake couldn't hear me, all he heard and saw was that I turned around and gave him a threatening eye But Jake didn't seem to notice it.

"One more thing Tom, if you ever meet that tiger again, please tell him from me to eat all of your arm up next time, he missed a bit!" Then he ran away. I was on my way after him when I heard Marco call me back.

"Tom, it's one thing you need to see!" He and the other boy walked up the stairs and up there Marco opened the door into my room. It looked as if there had been a war in there. Even the curtain rod was on the floor.

"What have happened?" Marco made a gesture to his friend, he was resembled to Marco, and he had the same skin colour so I think it was some cousin of his.

"Both of us had to wrestle him to make him stop!" The Yeerk ran after Jake again, but once again, Marco called him back. "And by the way Tom, I will give you an advice. No more stupid excuses about some tiger, if you do he will maybe decide to burn your entire room next time."

The Yeerk boiled in anger now, he got out the car and drove back to the Sharing where he could find someone to cry for.

I came home at 11 o'clock in the evening.

My parents sat in the kitchen, waiting for me, and they weren't very happy.

"Tom, where have you been this entire day?" my mum asked before I had even come in to them.

I didn't really understand. I was allowed to stay out this late so there had to be some other reason.

"Didn't I write a note" the Yeerk asked with my voice. But I could hear he hesitated at the same time. "I was celebrating the national day with the Sharing" he continued. Mum and dad just looked at each other.

Then dad looked at me again.

"Tom, if I'm not wrong we also have a little family celebration 4th of July! Or am I completely wrong about that?"

That was like a slap in the face for both me and the Yeerk.

"NO!" he roared and tore my hair. And I just laughed.

"_Great work my friend"_ I said and continued laughing.

"And y_ou can stop laughing, you forgot about it too"_ he snapped

"_You didn't ask!"_ I reminded him.

"_I know, I know_…"

None of my parents said anything.

"Is Jake very angry with me?" he asked my dad.

"He isn't very happy either". I couldn't see neither him nor mum now as the Yeerk persisted too look at the floor. But I heard dad continue.

"Tom, I hope you can see that this is not acceptable"

"I do!"

"And, if you can't make this alright, you are not allowed to go to the Sharing anymore."

Even I myself had hard to handle the last shock. I didn't know which feelings that was my own and not, but I knew that if they forbid me to go to the Sharing they would take my parents and Jake too and I couldn't let that happen.

The Yeerk ran to the stairs, but dad called him back.

"Tom, Jake is asleep, you will NOT wake him up for this."

"But!"

"No buts Tom"

...

(1) ... Oooooh who can that be...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Yeerk was so unhappy that I almost felt sorry for him. I was just about to tell him that it was no big deal, that everyone could make mistakes, after all I met him because of a mistake. I didn't say that, but he had heard it anyhow.

I prepared to be told off, or something even worse. But instead…

"_What can I do now?" _At first I fall silent in shock over what he had been saying so I couldn't find any ideas.

"_Tom, what must I do? You… I'll give you one day of freedom if you can help me out of this. You know the rules, when this day ends I will take everyone you have told anything, in some way so tell me, what can I do?" _

It took several seconds before I could answer.

"_As my father told you, it's too late now!"_ he went up the rest of the stairs. _"And remember, you are not allowed to wake Jake up" _I reminded him.

Then I got it. "_Go in to my room"_

In there I ordered him to empty my backpack, pull out drawers and take every conceivable thing out.

Finally he sat down in front of the desk and stared at all those things. Then I started to give him orders again.

"_Alright, empty the match-box_" he did that, I asked him to get the notebook and then I told him what to write.

When he had finished, I asked him to take the first note and place it in the match-box, make a hole in it and pull a tread in it. Finally I asked him to set the alarm clock at seven.

I woke up when the alarm clock rang, turned it off and ran to the desk where the match-box lied.

It was first when I picked the box and the notebook up that it hit me that I had walked by my own will.

I didn't give in to myself but it was quite hard to resist the temptation to warn my family actually.

I sneaked outside and took the bus to the forest, the beach, some alleys, the construction site and every other place where I thought that the notes would be left alone. Then I went back home and opened Jake's door slightly, he was still asleep so this could actually work. If he wasn't as angry as yesterday. I hanged the match-box around the handle outside his room and went in to my room to wait for him to wake up.

"_Are you sure this will work?"_ the Yeerk suddenly asked. I spoke in speaking this time.

"No, I'm not. But it's not my fault that you forgot to read my thoughts yesterday"

"_So, do you think your brother will let himself be taken in by this?"_

"I'm not sure about that either, but if he does we will get the time we need, I promise but right now all we can do is wait"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

For a while I amused myself by playing some computer games and other things that I hadn't been able to do for a long time.

Suddenly I heard the match-box fall to the floor when Jake opened the door.

Both I and the other one listened in eager expectation. We heard that he picked it up and opened it.

Then he went downstairs. I walked to the door and opened it. Some seconds later I heard Jake open the outer door and he left. I had fooled him.

I ran downstairs and spied on him through the window. Then I watched the clock. I noticed that I had all the time I needed.

I was still planning the next thing to do when I sat on the bus.

As I imagined that Jake had been very upset yesterday I needed something very special. And at the same time I had to be home before him.

When I left the bus I ran in to Erek. I told him everything, even that I had got a free day and controlled myself. He agreed to help me, and when I did what I had to do, Erek caught up with Jake to distract him.

When I came home again I called Erek to tell him that he could let Jake come home.

Some minutes later he arrived with Jake and Marco. I took a deep nervous breath that horrible seconds before they opened the door, then I faced them.

"Jake… Happy birthday!" his eyes turned extremely cold.

"My birthday was yesterday!"

"I know… Sorry! But, what about this? I'll give you two hours to invite ten friends. Then we'll go to see the new Harry Potter movie" First Jake just stared down at the floor, then suddenly I had him over me. He hugged me and cried. I looked at Erek.

"I told him a bit of your story" he admitted and then he took Marco outside for a while. And I took my little brother in my arms and hugged him, one more thing I can't do anymore.

I think I cried me too.

The Yeerk kept his promise. He was very relieved about the fact that I had been able to get him out of this jam. I get all this day just like he said.


End file.
